The Power of Tickling
by iluvRossR5
Summary: This is just a short little story about how Ross Lynch lets his best friend  who's a girl  talk him into reading Twilight by Stephanie Meyer


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ross Lynch, R5, Twilight, or anything else

I sat on Ross's soft, black comforter, staring at his face, with my mouth gaping open. How could he say that? He did NOT just diss Twilight! "Ross Shor Lynch, you take that back RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at him, loud enough to probably be heard from downstairs. I didn't care, though. His family could deal with it. I was in the middle of a crisis.

He sat next to me, and started smiling his adorable smile that just makes me melt every time I see it, and wait, _what_? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why was it so freaking hard to be mad at him? I don't want to like him right now! He seriously just said that he thought Twilight was stupid, and I was trying to resist the urge to hug him! God, what's _wrong_ with me?

Okay, _think_! Back on the topic. Whew. Okay. Get mad. Get _angry_! I was NOT going to look in his eyes and start cracking up, like I normally do. This is one argument he is not going to win!

"I can't believe you just said that! You are just so-so ughhhh! Ross Lynch you are an absolute a-"

"I was merely stating my opinion," he interrupted. I sueezed my eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Have you ever even read the Twilight series?"

"Well, no but-"

"Have you ever seen any of the movies?"

"Umm, no but-"

"Do you even know what it's about?"

"Well-"

"NO!" I shouted at him. "No, Ross, no you do not. You have a crappy opinion that is based off of _rumors_. You probably think Twilight is just about some gay vampire and a werewolf with abs!" I said, keeping my eyes closed.

"Well, isn't it?" he asked, stupidly.

"Okay, first of all, no. It's about a girl who finds her soul mate, and through everything bad that happens to them, they stay together. Forever. It's deep, and intense, and it's so much more than just vampires and werewolves. It's about _love_!"

We sat there in silence for a few seconds, and he finally asked "Umm, why do you have your eyes closed?" I wasn't expecting that. That was one question that I really didn't want to have to answer. "It doesn't matter," I said really fast. I guess I was hoping he wouldn't hear it. He did.

"Tell me!" He said, and even with my eyes closed, I could tell he was grinning.

"No!"

"Come on, pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeee?"

"Mmmm, nope," I said with a smile.

"Tell me!"

"Noooo"

"Why not"

"I just can't" I said in my stubborn voice.

"Fine then. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice,"

I knew what was coming before he even moved towards me. My eyes shot open as I frantically jumped off his bed. He was fast, though. He caught me before I even made it out the door, and grabbed my stomach, pulling me back. Then he picked me up, swung me over one shoulder, and left me kicking and squealing as he carried me back over to his bed. He set me down, and started tickling me.

"ST-STOP!" I yelled while laughing.

"Tell me," Ross said with a smile. He knew he won. I tried to hold out for a little longer, as he tickled my belly. I failed miserably.

"Fine, FINE! I give," I said, still cracking up. I sat up and caught my breath. We both sort of sat there for a few minutes.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"And you suck at stalling."

I sat there for a little while longer, trying to decide how to put this. I needed to answer him without admitting that I have a ginormous crush on my best friend (him).

"Don't make me start tickling you again," he threatened.

Darn it. I blushed and stared at the comforter. "Well, I just- I can't look at you when I'm trying to be mad. I mean- I really wanted to win this argument and whenever I see you smile I always start smiling," I said quietly, still unable to meet his eyes. Hopefully that didn't sound too much like I_ like_ him (as in, more than a friend).

"AWWWW," he said, smiling and pulling me into a hug. My heart sped up, and I prayed he didn't notice, as I buried my face in his shoulder. "It's not fair," I muttered. "You always win," I said sadly. He sighed and I could tell that I made him feel bad. Maybe I don't always lose.

"You know… there is a way to make me feel better," I said, pulling out of the hug. "What," he said curiously. Boys are so clueless. "I reaallly need you to…" I stopped and grinned. He still didn't get it. "Need me to what?" I sighed and my grin turned into a full on smile. "I, need you, to read the Twilight books," I said with a smile. He sighed and looked down for a few seconds.

"Pretty pleeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeee!"

"Fine," he said with a groan.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I sand, while dancing around his room. He smiled and stood up to join me. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist, pulling him into a hug. He laughed.

"Promise me one thing, though," I said, still hugging him. He pulled out of the hug and rolled his eyes.

"You are SO high-matienance," he said grinning. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know!"

"So, what?"

"Promise me you will read it with an opened mind. I know most guys haven't read it before, but it actually is a good book. And I know you love love stories!" I said with a smile.

"Okay," he said, looking at the ground.

TWO WEEKS LATER (Ross' P.O.V.)

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Come on, pleeeaaassseee?"

"No."

"You know you want to!"

"No Ross, I really don't." Riker said, sighing.

"Yes you do!" I said smiling.

"Nu-uhhh"

"Yeeah-huh"

"Nu-uhhh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Not gonna happen."

"Come on, please!"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with mac-and-cheese?"

"Nope."

"Come on Riker, just give them a chance!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don' t want to!"

"I read them. They were really good!"

"I don't care! Twilight's for chicks!"

I sighed. I didn't want it to come to this, but my older brother has left me no other option. When he looked down for the slightest second, I ran over and tackled him. I pinned him to the soft carpet and stated tickling him. He held out for about thirty seconds, and then finally said, "Stop-STOP!"

"Promise?"

"YES!"

"Yay!"

I let him up, and handed him the worn, paperback copy of _Twilight_. I am a master tickler.


End file.
